A Cause For Concern
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: After seeing Merlin take a hit, Arthur and the Knights start to worry. They've never dealt with someone like Merlin when he's hurt. It's cause enough for concern that he can slip into a happy persona after being hurt by another, it's another step into full blown worry that he doesn't claim to be hurt and refuses to go to Gauis.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So. This was to be expected, alright? I found prompts, I write. Poorly, mind, considering I've never wrote anything for the Merlin fandom before, and quite frankly, the idea of doing so is terrifying to me right now considering my characterization sucks, terribly, but it was worth a shot. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**

If it had been anyone else, Arthur would've thrown a punch or two. But it was _Uther._ He couldn't start throwing punches or anything. But still, Merlin hadn't deserved it.

The servant was currently kneeling by the weapons rack on the training grounds. The Knights were currently having one of their impromptu trainings. Merlin had arrived late, Uther walking him out. Arthur thought it odd, up until he saw the punch to the boy's ribs. That was what had made him collapse. It's all that Arthur had seen. It's all he had to see.

"_Hey!"_he snapped. "Leave him alone!"

Merlin looked up at Arthur in pained shock, one hand holding his ribs while the other braced himself against the ground.

Uther gave his son a look. "Keep your servant in his place, Arthur."he warned before he walked away.

Arthur glared after his father, abandoning his training and moving to kneel in front of Merlin. He frowned when he saw the bruises that were littering Merlin's neck and face. "He has no right to lay a hand on you,"he said softly, standing and offering the younger male a hand up.

Merlin stared at him in surprise before he allowed Arthur to help him up. "Thanks,"he managed.

Arthur gave him a worried once over. "Yeah, don't mention it. You should probably go see Gauis, get something for the bruising. Otherwise, you'll be real sore later."

"I don't see how that'll matter, honestly."Merlin admitted. "I've had worse,"

Lancelot gave the others a look before he spoke up. "Are you alright, Merlin?"he asked.

Merlin glanced down, as if checking that he was still in one piece before he met Lancelot's gaze. "Yeah. I'm not missing any limbs or cut to pieces, I'm alright."he said, voice cheerful despite what had just happened.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. It hadn't taken long for Merlin to snap back into his happy-go-lucky disposition. He gave Merlin a searching look. "If you're staying, then find a place and sit."he said. "That hit didn't look too light, we don't need you injuring yourself further, Merlin."

Merlin gave a weak chuckle and nodded, moving away and finding him a place to sit and watch.

Arthur and the other Knights were hesitant to allow the boy that they so viewed as a younger brother sit around after seeing him hurt.

While Gwaine and Leon were just playing around with a sparring match, Arthur spoke with Lancelot.

"I don't get how your father could be so harsh to Merlin."Lancelot admitted to the Prince. "Poor guy's never been anything but helpful and kind, if a bit sarcastic. But who could hurt someone who's so constantly happy, no matter what's done to him? Did you not see how he bounced right back into his happy persona?"

Arthur nodded. "I did. Which is why I'm worried. Most people would be upset if they were hurt, they'd be angry at the one who hurt them. But Merlin just shrugs it off and..nothing. It's worrisome. Because..it seems like an act sometimes, just a front."

Lancelot nodded, throwing a look at Merlin, who was braiding long bits of grass and fallen leaves together absently. He raised an eyebrow at the servant's choice of activity, but only sighed. "Did you see how shocked he was when you intervened?"he questioned, looking at Arthur, who was watching Merlin as well with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, I noticed. It's understandable. He didn't expect me to speak up like I did. He knows how I am, I don't like to go against my father outright. I usually sneak and do it if I must."Arthur said. "To think that I'd do so for a servant surprises many, including Merlin. He's not used to people doing that for him. Even he best friend never stood up for him. Some falling out over something. Never got an answer as to what."

Lancelot gave a slight frown. "Man, that had to be hard,"he grumbled. "I'm going to go make sure he's alright. You keep an eye on these guys, don't let them anywhere _near_ Merlin with those swords."

Arthur nodded, resting his eyes on the two Knights who were laughing and sparring, acting like goofballs for the heck of it.

Lancelot made his way over to Merlin before he kneeled down. "How's your side doing?"he asked.

Merlin looked up at Lancelot with a bright smile that was signature on the warlock's face. "Much better, thanks! The pain's subsided. Enjoying training?"

Lancelot gave Merlin a look. "Tell me the truth,"he prompted. "You know I'm not going to rat you out,"

Merlin nodded, letting his smile fall slightly. "Yeah, I know. But really, I'm alright."he responded. "Nothing to worry about."

"What got the King so worked up?"Lancelot asked gently, eyes finding one group of bruises that was on the side of Merlin's neck.

Merlin sighed. "He's been _worked up._ I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,"he said in response.

Lancelot gave him a nod to show he understood. "Why won't you go to Gauis?"

"I don't want him worrying about me,"Merlin admitted. "He's got enough to worry over,"

Lancelot's eyes lit up in surprised wonder then. "You are really something, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged.

It wasn't long until the Knights took a break. They all set their weapons aside and moved to join the two.

Arthur gave a slight smile to the group. "So, who's going to volunteer to help me get Merlin here to Gauis?"he asked the Knights.  
"Arthur, I'm not going to Gauis over this. It's stupid."Merlin countered.  
Arthur frowned at him. "You're hurt. We're going to take you to Gauis."

Lancelot held Merlin's gaze for a second before he spoke. "Actually..."he said.  
Arthur looked to him.

Lancelot smiled, looking up at Arthur. "I could go ask Gauis for some salve for bruises and bring it back here,"he said softly. "Merlin just doesn't want to worry him,"

Arthur looked to Merlin, who gave him an almost pleading look, so the prince nodded. "Go."he told Lancelot, who got up and disappeared.

It wasn't long after Merlin had managed to apply the salve that Arthur spoke. "So. Your side. Just bruised up?"he asked. He hadn't missed that Merlin left his side _alone,_ not bothering to even attempt to apply the salve.

Merlin shrugged. "Just a bit sore, probably not even bruised,"he told the prince. "And if it is, I'll take care of it later,"

Arthur gave Merlin a worried frown. "You'd tell me if you were badly hurt, right?"he asked.

Merlin gave a smile and nodded. "Of course,"he said. But Lancelot knew he was lying to appease the prince. No matter what, Merlin would never tell anyone he was hurt willingly if he didn't have to.

And so, none of the Knights knew just how bad the injuries under the warlock's top were. None, that is, except for Lancelot, who walked him back to Gauis's chambers and refused to leave until he'd had a look at the boy's side only to see old scars as well as new injuries ranging from the darkening bruise blossoming over Merlin's ribs to the almost healed gash on his other side.

Lancelot promised before he left that he'd hold his tounge, because Merlin really didn't want people to worry over him. He wouldn't take that from the warlock, just like he wouldn't tell any of the other secrets of Merlin's that he knew.

But if it had been anyone else besides Merlin, who had helped him so much, he would have let the person who was in charge of them know. Still...if Merlin wanted to tell Arthur and the other Knights, he would.

But he never did. Gwaine found out by accident once, and he'd given a sad look to Merlin, but said nothing besides the normal joking flirting that he always managed to do.

Merlin was content, knowing that his secrets were safe with those who knew them. He just hoped they didn't come out into the light any time soon.

**Between breaks for food, and for tonight's family night movies (Alice In Wonderland and Twilight), I kind of took all day to write this. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh, geez. This got a lot more attention - positive - than I thought it would. Thanks, guys, for those of you who favorited and followed and stuff. It really means a lot that you guys liked it that much! I'll do my best to keep up with this as well as my others.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**callietitan: I'm glad you do. I've read like..one..and it was just..oh, gods I'm addicted to this kind of thing, I must write, especially after I found one of those line prompt things. Glad you liked it!**

**TruffleHead: I'm sorry for that, really. Glad you liked it, but I'm sorry for the pain it may have caused. Here, have a shock blanket and some warm cocoa. You might need it. *Hands blanket and mug over***

**Guest: We shall see. But really, I'd suggest you be prepared for just about anything going into this chapter.**

**Enjoy, guys.**

Later on in the week, after quite a few more incidents, Gwaine managed to talk Merlin into hanging out with the Knights for a while after training. Arthur had no problem with that, in fact, he insisted on it, saying that it was more than time that he got to really know the other knights well.

As such, Merlin found himself having to sit around with the small group and force easy smiles and joke around, hiding his pain perfectly well.

Lancelot seemed to notice the hidden pain, though, because he suddenly changed course in the soft conversation they'd had going. "So, feeling any better, Merlin?"he asked curiously. "I know earlier in the week wasn't the best for you.."

Merlin gave him a look that pleaded with him to drop it. "Yeah, perfectly alright,"he lied through his teeth.

Arthur seemed to notice the forced tone in his servant and friend's tone, because he gave him a worried once over. "You're still hurt, aren't you?"

Merlin shook his head, but didn't meet his eyes.

Arthur scowled. "Alright, Merlin. Here's the deal,"he said, making the boy look up at him worriedly. "You need to get healed up, so I want you to take a few days off, get the rest you need to heal. Can't have you hurt, now can we?"

Merlin frowned. "Arthur...it's _fine_, I am perfectly capable of continuing my work,"he said in response.

Gwaine, who knew he'd feel guilty for it later on but was sick of watching Merlin act like everything was just perfect, spoke up then. "So, you still haven't let him know how bad it is?"he asked, keeping his voice unusually soft.

Merlin gave him a look.

Leon shook his head at the scene. "Let him be, guys. He doesn't want to talk about it."

Merlin cast him a thankful smile and the topic was dropped for a while.

But Arthur made sure to walk with Merlin back to Gauis's chambers that evening. He spoke softly as soon as they were away. "How bad is it?"he asked softly.

Merlin frowned. "It's nothing, I promise."he replied, trying to keep his voice soothing.

Arthur gave him a searching look before frowning. "Then you won't mind me checking."he commented. "When we get back to Gauis's chambers, I want to check your side, make sure you've been taking care of the bruising there."

Merlin hesitated, but consented so that he didn't have to argue with the prince, who was stubborn enough about stupid things.

As such, as soon as they were in Gauis's chambers, Merlin allowed Arthur to lift the shirt and glance at the bruising before he gave a nod. Then he noticed the scars and old gash and let a small gasp escape. "_Merlin,_ how long have you been working injured?"he demanded softly, letting the shirt fall again as he looked up at the warlock.

"A while.."Merlin admitted. "It's really no big deal. I've had much worse than this back in Ealdor,"

Arthur gave him an unamused look. "This next week, don't show up to work, alright? You need rest in order to heal, so get some rest. I'll send one of the Knights to make sure you're resting tomorrow."he said, motioning for Merlin to head into his chambers before turning to leave.

Merlin frowned. "Arthur."he said.  
The prince stopped at the door and turned to look at Merlin, who gave him an odd look before he smiled faintly.

"Thank you."

Arthur shrugged. "Get some rest. I'll tell Gauis when I run into him that you're to rest for the next week,"

Merlin scowled at that as the prince left, but retired himself to his fate.

Bright and early the next morning, Merlin was woke to the sound of a knock on the door. He got up out of his bed and moved through the main chambers to open the main door to see Lancelot there.

"So, Arthur found out, did he?"

Merlin let the Knight in and sighed. "I wish he hadn't."he grumbled.

Lancelot grinned. "Grown attached to your work, have you?"he asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I suppose. Has he told the others?"

Lancelot gave a sad smile. "Just before he sent me to check in on you. Gathered us earlier to talk to us about it, actually. They're all rather worried about you, you know."  
"_Why?"_Merlin asked. "They shouldn't be worried!"  
Lancelot laughed. "Because we view you as a younger brother. The fact that you've been working while you're hurt..or that you're hurt period...it makes us worry about you. We've all _been_ worried about you, since we saw Uther hit you."

Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, sure..."he said. "Still makes no sense, but thanks for trying to explain."

Lancelot nodded. "Now, back in bed with you."he commented. "I'll make sure to tell Arthur that you're resting. Seriously, you're hurt, go."

Merlin stayed put and Lancelot gave him a look.

"Merlin, I will pick you up and carry you back to bed if I must, but you're going to go get some more rest so Arthur doesn't kill the both of us for you not following an order of his. Again."

Merlin gave a sheepish grin and nodded. "Alright, you go."he said, turning and heading back to his chambers.  
Lancelot waited until Merlin's door had shut, then left back to the training ground to talk to the others.

Arthur met his gaze as soon as he came close enough. "So?"  
Lancelot gave an easy smile. "He's resting. Not happy about it, but resting."he responded.

"Good,"Arthur said.

Lancelot nodded and things settled.

That week went by quickly.

Merlin was only allowed back to work after Arthur had examined him and made sure he wasn't still injured a while later.

The first day that Merlin was back on the training ground with the Knights again, they all gave him warm smiles.

They were glad to see their 'little brother' was healed up and feeling alright again.

And to Merlin, it proved a point. There are some people, who no matter what you say to them, that will always make sure to help you. Arthur and the Knights were some of those people. And Merlin was glad that they were looking out for him. It was definitely a nice change.

**So, here ya go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright. Sleepless night. Bad thing this time. Usually, I don't mind so much. But I've got school starting back today. I'm supposed to be up at five-thirty my time. It's right about two thirty now. I've got a couple hour's sleep in, but can't go back to sleep, so I'm writing this. **

**To those who reviewed:**

**grayember13: Glad you like it!**

**yay (guest): Glad you think so! I've always liked fics like that, and figured it'd be fun to try to write one.**

**Peabodythecat: Glad you did!  
Enjoy. **

The calm air that had come back with Merlin being back at work didn't last but a few weeks. Four, maybe. Then he'd ventured out on own to do a quick patrol for some time alone to think. It was then that he stumbled across a familiar form. He was in the middle of the woods, so he was being quite hesitant. He didn't want Arthur going off on him for being stupid and getting himself injured.

"_Emrys?"_

The voice in his mind surprised him. It was different, but he looked at the boy who was staring at him. Now into his teen years though he was, it was the same druid boy that Arthur, Morgana and him had saved before. Mordred.

Merlin gave a faint smile and held out a hand for the boy, who was so obviously scared. He didn't blame him. Being out in the middle of the woods, not sure where you are? Not exactly the best at keeping someone unafraid.

Mordred hesitated, but got up from where he was sitting on the ground and pulled his cloak tighter around him. He moved and let Merlin help him up onto the horse with him.

"Let's get you back to Camelot and looked over, yeah?"Merlin said.

He knew it was stupid. He'd already been told Mordred would be the one to kill Arthur. But the kindness won out once more. He couldn't damn someone for what they haven't done, and likely wouldn't do with the right guidance and help.

Mordred remained silent the entire time they were in the woods, except for when Merlin managed to catch his arm on some sort of trap wiring that he'd seen Arthur put up years back that had since been cut. Needless to say, the wire didn't feel too good agaist skin when it cut through his shirt. He pulled the ripped fabric apart when they stopped just outside the woods, frowning at the gash on his skin. "Great. They'll go mental."he grumbled.

Mordred gave him a concerned look. "They've taken to you, then?"

Merlin gave a soft smile. "Yep. And they will you too,"he said as they continued on their way.

The second they were off the horse, Lancelot was there looking the both of them over.

When the knight found the gash on Merlin's arm, he frowned. "You better be heading to Gauis, get something on that. Take him with you."he said, nodding to Mordred. "But I have to let the Prince know that you've gotten hurt again."

"Lancelot, no. Don't tell him."Merlin said. "It's fine, just a small cut."

Lancelot gave a sympathetic smile. "Still, I'm only looking out for you. Now go. I'll wait until training later to tell him, so that you're there and can speak with him about it."

Merlin sighed in defeat and lead Mordred to Gauis's chambers, since Lancelot had waved him on when he tried to take the horse back to the stables.

By the time the two made it to the training grounds, Arthur was giving Merlin a worried look. It was obvious that Lancelot had just told him and the other knights.

Gwaine laughed. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you, Merlin?"

Merlin gave him an unamused look and Leon shot Gwaine a look. "Let him be, will you?"he responded.

Arthur ignored this chatter and immediately grabbed hold of Merlin's forearm, moving the split shirt sleeve apart so he could get a look at the wound that had been wrapped with half a mind by the warlock. "And you're hurt. Again. Merlin, you really need to start avoiding trouble."

Merlin gave him a look. "Perhaps I will someday."he grumbled.

Mordred bit back an amused smile at Merlin's misfortune. It was interesting, seeing how he interacted with the Prince.

Arthur nodded, then looked at Mordred. "Who's this?"he asked.

Merlin smiled faintly. "Mordred,"he responded. He remembered the name well, and he was sure Arthur did as well.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding. "Right. Good to have you here in Camelot, Mordred."he said softly. But there was an undertone that said much more than that.

Mordred gave a faint smile and him and Merlin settled a bit away to watch the knights train.

"So, they seem protective,"Mordred commented in amusement.

Merlin groaned. "Unfortunately."

Mordred raised an eyebrow. "Why unfortunately?"

"They had me on bed rest the last time I was injured."Merlin responded. "I hated it. And them for putting me in the situation. I mean, I'm glad they care, it's a nice change..but there's only so much that a person can put up with before it drives them mental."

"You're not mental, Emrys."

The soft tone surprised Merlin to no end. But he nodded in understanding.

Once training ended, Gwaine walked Mordred and Merlin back to Gauis's chambers, joking around with the two and gaining quite a few smiles on the walk.

Once they arrived, Gwaine stopped. "Well, I'll see the two of you another time. Try to stay _out_ of trouble."

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, sure."he responded.

Later that night, Merlin lay awake, thinking while Mordred was asleep nearby. He supposed it wasn't all bad. Aftar all, he was trying to do the right thing. He just hoped there weren't any reprocussions that were going to show up soon.

**Here. On anther note, I've finally gotten into the Mortal Instruments series. It's amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Back from the second day back to school. Love it. Kind of, anyways. I have two performance-based classes - Drama and Choir. I love it. It keeps me in a good mood all day. Perfect. I don't run the risk of hurting someone that way. **

**To those who reviewed: **

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: Glad you like the story! And I love Mordred, too. He is definitely one of my favorites, just because he's got so many layers to him.**

**yay (Guest): I like the idea, it's just..Mordred and Merlin seem to have a deeper understanding of each other than any other set of characters, so it makes more sense to me that they would get along.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Sorry,_ I know I'm late getting here. Got sidetracked,"Merlin said as he came sprinting onto the training grounds.

Arthur looked up in amusement from what he was saying to Mordred and Lancelot. "Good of you to finally show up, Merlin."he remarked. "We've been waiting. We need to talk. All of us."

Merlin's eyes widened at that. That was a first. He shot a look to Lancelot and Mordred, who both shrugged as if saying they didn't know. But Mordred's voice sounded in his head.

"_I am sorry, Emrys. He overheard Lancelot and me speaking. He's promised us that he's not mad, though."_

Merlin's eyes lit up in concern and he moved closer, stopping beside Mordred in silence.

As soon as they settled, Arthur spoke, crossing his arms as he looked at Merlin. "I'm more than a little concerned as to why you seem so keen on lying to me, Merlin."he pointed out. "Lancelot and Mordred were just speaking about all the things you've done in the past to help. You always just shrug it off and let someone else take credit for it. Why?"

Merlin's shoulder's relaxed minutely. "It's called humility,"he responded. "My mother drilled it into my head. Besides, what good would it do for you to know that stuff? I'm perfectly content in the shadows."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before he looked at the other Knights, who were watching this exchange curiously.

Gwaine was smiling sagely at Merlin.

Arthur gave Merlin an appraising look. "Your mother is very wise,"he offered. "As well as kind. But seriously, stop lying to me about things. If I ask you if you did something, then tell me the truth."

Merlin tilted his head down. "No promises,"he responded.

Arthur looked to the others. "If you guys know he did something and he tells me he didn't, then you tell me yourselves, alright?"he said softly.

Gwaine nodded in agreement. "Of course. Can't have our _little brother_ not getting proper credit,"he said, voice half teasing.

Merlin glowered at Gwaine, eyes showing conflict as if he were debating about hiting him later.

Mordred laughed softly. "Little brother, huh?"he asked, looking to Merlin. "I know you told me they had taken with you..but not that they were close enough to look after you like a brother."

Arthur smiled at that. "Someone has to look after him. He'd lose his head if it weren't attached,"he commented. "He's always with me or one of the knights, so...it's hard not to start viewing him as a younger sibling. I've always wanted a little brother,"

Mordred raised an eyebrow at Merlin before grinning at the others. "Just go easy on him. We don't need him dying of exhaustion from all the attention."

Merlin glowered at the Druid. "Don't even start,"he warned.

But the topic was dropped after that. The group moved on to working on training, then went back to goofing off.

While Lancelot and Gwaine were goofing off in a sparring match, Mordred and Merlin were talking quietly.

"You seemed a bit tense earlier."Mordred noted.

Merlin shrugged. "I thought he'd overheard about...you know..."he said soflty.

Mordred's eyes flared in understanding and sorrow. "I am so sorry, I didn't word that right. I should've been more clear.."he said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It would've worried me no matter what, because of how that prat is."

Mordred gave a soft laugh then. "I suppose you're right to worry."he remarked quietly, watching the sparring that was going on until the knights decided they were done for the day and came to collapse with them.

Merlin rolled his eyes and passed cups of water around to them with a kind smile.

"So. Tavern tonight?"Gwaine asked, looking around with hopeful eyes.

Arthur gave Merlin a searching look before responded. "Sure."he said. "I'll bring Mordred and Merlin along."

Gwaine grinned and nodded. "Are ya going to allow them to drink this time, Princess?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the knight. "No."he snipped. "Merlin has responsibilities outside of working for me, and Mordred is still much too young to drink. Especially with how you drink."

Gwaine pouted. "You're no fun,"he grumbled.

The resulting hit got quite a bit of laughter.

Merlin and Mordred shared knowing looks, but neither said anything. It was obvious to them just how much they all cared.

**Here you are. On a side note, I am currently losing my voice due to the fact that I am in Drama and Choir and I don't talk and stuff that much at home during the summer and I hardly talk in class right now. It hurts, how much I've been using my voice. I'm using Chamomile to sooth it a bit for tonight, but I'll be taking some herbal stuff with me for lunch tomorrow thanks to Dani and Luke becoming so concerned for me because my voice kept going out on me while I was talking with them. I dread trying to sing tomorrow..or do a skit tomorrow, for that matter. Both of which I have to do for a grade. Fun.**


End file.
